Lágrimas de amistad
by Saya-chan dattebayo
Summary: Luffy y Nami son de raza noble. Zoro es un simple plebeyo. Entre los tres surge una gran amistad, pero… ¿Podrás las clases sociales hacer quebrar su amistad?


**Bueno, aquí estoy con otro fic, espero que os guste. Aviso que este fic está ambientado en el pasado...**

**

* * *

**

**Lágrimas de amistad**

Solo buscaba un poco de diversión fuera de la mansión. Nami se fue con él, también estaba harta de estar encerrada en esa casa sin hacer nada interesante. Se fueron por los terrenos donde trabajaban los plebeyos, cosa que sorprendía a esa gente a ver dos niños de raza noble andando por allí. Exploraron los territorios y se fueron a mirar todo lo que podían, hasta que le vieron… a Roronoa Zoro, o por lo menos el niño se hacía llamar así. Llegaron a ser grandes amigos.

-Monkey D. Luffy-dijo el niño de cabello negro. La niña pelirroja le dedicó una sonrisa a Zoro y dijo:

-Nami Sakura, es un placer.

-El placer es mío-contestó Zoro feliz, tenía unos amigos, y por encima nobles, eso era lo mejor que le podía haber pasado. Lo que no podía creer es que casi todos los días aquellos niños iban a visitarle y la verdad estaba muy a gusto con ellos.

…

-¿Así que los nobles y los plebeyos no pueden ser amigos?-preguntó Nami terriblemente desilusionada. Luffy solo bajó la cabeza triste.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-dijo Henzo regañando a su irresponsable hija-¡Todavía eres una niña pero debes saber que los plebeyos son escoria!

-¿Escoria?-preguntaron Nami y Luffy a la vez, sorprendidos por lo que dijo el señor Henzo.

-Sí, escoria-respondió Dragon sentado en la lujosa mesa-Sentaos, la cena está servida niños.

Ellos asintieron con la cabeza, un poco abatidos, pero tenían que pensar la manera para ir ver a Zoro.

…

Les costó algo, pero finalmente salieron de la mansión y se dirigieron hacia donde Zoro se encontraba.

-Así que los plebeyos y los nobles no pueden ser amigos-explicó Luffy a Zoro. El peliverde los miró y dijo:

-Sí, mi madre me dijo que nosotros, los plebeyos, no podíamos ser amigos de ellos, los nobles.

-Pues yo quiero ser tu amigo-dijo Luffy con decisión. Nami sonrió y dijo:

-Y yo también.

Zoro sonrió y asintió, con eso dijo todo para saber que él también quería ser amigo de ellos.

…

-¿Irnos? ¿A dónde?-preguntó Luffy a su padre. Dragon levantó a Luffy en el aire y lo sentó en sus piernas.

-Verás hijo, tenemos que irnos por múltiples razones, espero que lo sepas entender…

-Pero…-empezó a decir Nami pero Henzo la detuvo.

-Nami, será mejor que les dejemos hablar, aunque nosotros también nos vamos a mudar con ellos.

-¿Qué?-preguntó sorprendida ante la declaración de su padre.

-¿De verdad tenemos que irnos?-preguntó Luffy. Su padre asintió. Luffy y Nami se miraron, ¿quién le dirá a Zoro que se iban si no podían salir a contárselo?

12 años después…

Zoro se encontraba trabajando en las tierras de su familia cultivando algunas plantas y cereales. Observó con algo de asombro como dos figuras se acercaban a él, eran ellos no había duda.

-¡Luffy! ¡Nami!-exclamó Zoro entre sorprendido y feliz, pero se extrañó al ver que solo Nami le respondía y Luffy solo mantenía una mirada fría que a Zoro le dio escalofríos.

-Hola Zoro, tuvimos que mudarnos sin más, no pudimos hacer nada para impedirlo y no había manera de decírtelo-dijo Nami. Zoro negó con la cabeza.

-No importa.

-Bueno…-empezó diciendo Luffy.

-Je, al fin sales de tu imaginación-dijo Zoro. Nami empezó a ponerse nerviosa mientras Zoro se quedó sorprendido ante lo que Luffy dijo:

-¡SILENCIO! ¡No permitiré que un estúpido plebeyo me hable así!

Nami se acercó a Luffy y dijo:

-Escucha… no es necesario hablarle así.

-¡Cállate! A mí no me das órdenes-dijo con el mismo tono frío. Zoro se molestó.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¡No es necesario que le grites a Nami!

-No me digas como debo tratar a mi esposa-dijo Luffy todavía enfadado. Zoro se sorprendió:

-¿Esposa?

-Sí, Nami es mi esposa, ¿tienes algún problema con eso?

Zoro negó con la cabeza. Luffy se tranquilizó y dijo:

-Solo vengo a decirte que te olvides de toda esa amistad que hubo entre nosotros, no queremos saber nada más de ti.

Eso cayó tan duramente en Zoro que no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima. Luffy cogió a Nami del brazo y se fueron de allí dejando solo a Zoro.

-¿Por qué fuiste tan cruel?-preguntó Nami cuando doblaron la esquina-Con Zoro y… conmigo.

La chica se sorprendió al ver como Luffy la abrazaba.

-Lo siento-dijo el muchacho con voz quebrada dándole a Nami un tierno beso en los labios-No quería gritarte, pero me puse tan nervioso… Si Zoro nos odia después de esto será más fácil para él, si descubren que él fue o es nuestro amigo entonces estará en peligro, así es mejor.

Nami asintió y limpió las lágrimas que su marido estaba derramando.

-No llores…

-No lo puedo evitar-dijo mientras se abrazaba a Nami. La chica abrazó a Luffy y dejó que el chico llorara con toda libertad.

Con Zoro…

El chico peliverde entró en la casa donde vivía mientras se sorprendió de lo que había oído. ¿Luffy lo había hecho para salvarle? No es que fuera a espiarles, pero fue detrás de ellos para exigirles una explicación, pero cuando los encontró hablando se sorprendió cuando oyó eso.

-¿Fue duro?-preguntó una voz femenina. Zoro se dio la vuelta.

-Robin…-susurró el peliverde abrazando a la chica. Robin le abrazó y preguntó:

-¿Fue más duro de lo que esperabas?

-Sí…

-Estoy contigo, no estás solo-susurró Robin mientras dejaba que el chico llorara con libertad. Al fin y al cabo cuando se conocieron de niños todo lo veían demasiado bonito, pero al crecer, las cosas cambian y, por desgracia, las personas también.

Porque una amistad entre un noble y entre un plebeyo jamás podrá ocurrir…

**Fin**

* * *

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado jeje. ¿Reviews?**


End file.
